Night Academy
by egahjie
Summary: read to find out
1. Forewords

Night Academy The Forbidden Romance Night Academy The Forbidden Romance Forewords

+  
To the human-like night creatures, every single drip of blood serves as their greatest desire

Neither can they contain such desire, nor can they allow their prey to fall into the hands of their own kind

Like the human world, the pure blood akin to royalty ruled over the rest of the nobles

Like the human world, there're the bad and the good

However, in the world full of lies and deceives, we can no longer tell them apart  
+

+  
The vampires have been living in seclusion from the human world for millions of centuries

Neither crossed the boundaries of one another

But at times, there tends to be rebels that wanted to change the way things were being done

That's when the horrific war for the thirst of blood begins

It lasts for millions of centuries

Until the very day when the Great King of humanity and the Dark King of vampire decided to put to an end to the meaningless war

Their hope was to achieve peaceful co-existence between the two kinds.  
+

+  
Hundred of centuries have passed since the decree has been passed down and obeyed from generations to generations

No one dared to defy the word of the two gods ruling the two different realms

But there's always an exception; it was the Dark Premier, the only brother of the Dark King himself.  
+

+  
Camouflaged and hidden among tall and ancient trees stood an exceptionally huge castle with wild bushes and red roses around it, as if it was their only source of survival

It's none other than the Night Academy

Unlike normal schools, students in the Night Academy only begins their lesson when the sun sets and the moon rises high up in the starless night

Only a few handfuls get to know about the true existence of this mysterious, yet, intimidating academy, while others thought of it as a made up lie by the older generations

The school for the fearful blood-sucking night creatures, vampires- The Night Academy  
+

+  
He – A Gorgeous Pure Blood Prince, next in line for the throne to succeed his father, the Dark King of Vampire who has lived for hundreds of years  
+

+  
She – A stunningly pretty human girl who could not afford to get into contact with even a single streak of sunlight; she was thus nicknamed, the night girl  
+

+  
When the two finally gets to know of the existence of each other, it marks the beginning of a forbidden romance that bloom, unknowingly  
+

+  
Unimaginable terror, love, jealousy, friendship, greed and mistrust slowly revealed itself within the mysterious academy that the faint moonlight shone upon  
+

+STARRING+

E.D.I.S.O.N C.H.E.N

G.I.L.L.I.A.N C.H.U.N.G

C.H.A.R.L.E.N.E C.H.O.I

N.I.C.H.O.L.A.S T.S.E

O.T.H.E.R.S M.I.N.O.R.S

Authors' greetings:

Here comes my very first greeting to you guys who are reading this right at the moment. I really hope that the forewords did not bore you guys to tears because I personally think that it's necessary to give you readers a brief understanding on the ongoing of this fan fiction story that I'm going continue from here.

Also, I might take a little sometime to update every chapter since there's still my studies that I've to worry about, but fret not, I'll do my best to update every chapter as soon as I can. I don't rule out the possibility that I might get somehow, disheartened if there ain't any comment, cause comments and feedback by readers are the best moral support we wanted in order to preserver on till the completion of this story.


	2. Chapter 1

her blackout her blackout

Just to give a clear explanation on Xeroderma pigmentosum (XP) so that you'll be able to understand the chapter better!

XP is a rare genetic disease in which patients cannot be exposed to sunlight or ultraviolet light without suffering severe skin damage. People with XP have over a thousand times greater chance of developing skin cancer. XP patients remain indoors during daylight hours and have specially tinted windows to block harmful light rays. A trip outside, no matter how brief the duration, requires special clothing that covers the body to prevent sun exposure.

"Gillian dear, come and have a seat. It has been so long since we last had a sweet long chat." a lady seating at the comfortable-looking couch gestured sweetly to her stepdaughter who was about to make her way out of the doorway through the living room.

An angelic-looking teenage girl, no older than eighteen, paused in her pace. Feeling cautious, she replied without looking at her stepmother, "I can't seemed to remember that such sweet conversation between us exist."

The lady narrowed her eyebrow, looking antagonized and impatient; she has always hated that ill-breed lasso ever since she first married the girl's father three years ago. Furthermore, she's the only threat right at the moment for her plan to run smoothly.

"I'm sure we do, dear. Come here and have a seat." Gillian's stepmother insisted, still faking in her sweet voice together with a smile that doesn't suit her look of greed. At last, Gillian turned around till she was facing in the direction of where her stepmother sat cross-legged and hands crossed over her protruding chest.

"I preferred listening at my present position if you don't mind." Gillian spoke coldly. Her large beautiful eyes stared hard with suspicion at her stepmother who glared back; it has always been the case ever since she overheard her stepmother's secret conversation with her friend, revealing that she'd married her dad for his hefty assets. Gillian had wanted to warn her clueless father, but that cunning lady beat her to it by lying to him that Gillian, his only daughter, began to hallucinate things that aren't happening. As though spiked drunk, Gillian's father took her words for real and did not take Gillian seriously when she told him the truth about her stepmother.

"Suit yourself, but you won't be able to remain cocky for long." The lady began with a sinister smile that sent chills down the spine of anyone, even in the warmest evening of the year, " in fact, you're nothing but a burden to your father and I, certainly, to your stepbrother. You never knew how disgraceful it have been living with a Xeroderma pigmentosum (XP) freak."

For a moment, Gillian did not speak, until a few seconds later, "What are you trying to say?"

The stepmother finally stood up and slowly strolled towards Gillian with her hands still crossed over her chest. "Glad you ask." she smiled with such tone of sarcasm. She continued to approach nearer till she was only standing at a distance of an extended arm length away from Gillian. She added, somehow suspiciously soft, "Leave here. If you have ever spare a thought for your father, although I don't think you had. Disappear from our life, not temporarily, but permanently."

"So that you'll have a clear pathway to cheat my dad of his money?" asked Gillian coldly as she took a step nearer towards her stepmother, "Nice try, but I'll never leave my dad alone with someone as deadly as you are."

Just as soon as she had finished her sentence, she heard an awfully familiar voice coming from the doorway, some distance away from where she and her stepmother were standing.

"GILLIAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" the voice of a deep-vocal man growled in furious. The strongly built man, standing by the doorway, fixed his angry stare hard at his only daughter, who looked shocked at his sudden appearance. Having to witness such an unexpected sight, the man felt utterly disappointed.

"D-Dad…" Gillian began worriedly at the thought of her father had misunderstood her, "it's not what you think it is."

"Enough! I've enough of your nonsense, Gillian!" the man raised his hand to signal Gillian to stop her futile explanation while shaking his head in disappointment, "I'm very disappointed with you, Gillian." He paused for a short moment, and continued in resignation, "Maybe your mom is right. It's only good to send you away to the Night Academy."

"SHE ISN'T MY MOM! NOT NOW, NOT IN THE PAST AND CERTAINLY NOT IN THE FUTURE! I'VE ONLY ONE MOM AND SHE HAS ALREADY PASSED ON!" cried Gillian, tears started to trickled down her rosy cheek, "I don't understand dad. Why couldn't you believe me instead of that woman?"

The man did not speak; neither did he look at his daughter as she cried.

"Please don't get agitated dear. Gillian is still a child, she'll slowly understand when she grows up in the future." Gillian's stepmother soothed, sliding her arms around his neck as she spoke. Deeply, she couldn't get even happier; everything is going smoothly; according to her perfectly layout plan, too flawless to be true.

"Cut the act, you two sided face spider." Gillian glared at her stepmother in disgust while choking back tears.

"GILLIAN YOU-" her father roared, but before he could finish his sentence, Gillian cut across him, "You'll understand one day, dad. But I hope it'd be soon enough." Saying that, she ran passed her father who was standing with her stepmother, and out of the house.

Strong gust of wind blew against her body as she ran, trying to get as far away from the house she stayed in for almost all her life. It has always been the case ever since her stepmother moved in; neglected by her father, who was, obviously bewitched by his second wife to see any truth that lies in front of his eyes.

"Mom… what should I do?" Gillian asked softly as her teary eyes gazed at the luminous moon hung high up in the starry night sky. Whenever nightfall, she would arrive by the sea, having her only peaceful moment; away from reality, away from the family that she doesn't quite belong to. She hated her life; why must she be the only odd one out? While every kid gets to bathe under the sun, she couldn't because of her extremely rare disease, XP. While every kid gets to go to school, she couldn't, and for the same reason too.

Everyone in the neighborhood saw her as the 'night girl'. Some even called her, 'the vampire girl'. She was like the main gossip and joke everyone talked about during their leisure time. At first, Gillian got so upset that she skipped meals often; it was all because of her father that she decided to stand up on her feet and look towards life positively. But now, even her father hated her.

Maybe he's right; maybe she should just leave instead of being a burden to him, and his new life ever since her mother passed away as soon as she turned six during a car accident.

"Maybe your mom is right. It's only good to send you away to the Night Academy…" Gillian's mind playback to what her father said just a moment ago. Without planning to, hot streaming tears trickled down her cheek and dripped onto the sandy ground, leaving a hardly visible watery patch, which then disappeared in a swift.

Her heart… Hurt terribly…

"You aren't serious, are you?" the handsome young man asked crossly; his eyes stared fixedly at his mother in suspicious, " I'm sure you do know that the academy ain't any ordinary school."

The lady let out a short laugh, " Oh Shawn, of course I do, my son…"

"Then why did you…" Shawn began angrily, but before he could finish his sentence, his mother cuts in seriously, " You should know clearly that I do not have much choice, shouldn't you? It's either her or us. Or are you implying that we're the one who should be sacrificed instead? It's her they want, son, and we shouldn't look for trouble that aren't charging straight at us."

Shawn went silence.

"You should know better than investing feelings in that lass, Shawn. It won't benefit either of you, and furthermore, she's your sister in the name of law." warned the lady, frowning seriously at her son, who was looking away from her eyes. Somehow or rather, she'd this uneasy feeling that Shawn might be up to something, but she brushed that thought away, knowing that her only son wouldn't betray her, no matter what.

Even if he does, he wouldn't be able to anything if she takes action first.

Slowly, she stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

At that instant moment, Shawn felt his muscle relaxed itself. He glanced up at the square-shaped clock hanging on his grey-painted wall; it's already five minutes passed two in the morning, and a few hours more to daylight. Where can she possibly go?

Slowly, Gillian stood up, dusting sand off her short white pants at the same time. There is no need for her to dry off her tears since the wind that blew against her body can do the job. She gazed once more at the trough of the waves. How she hope she can be just like them… floating freely with no worries, at all.

Then, through the silence and waves crashing, Gillian heard footsteps from behind her; not one, but several. Just at the very second when she turned her head around, she smelt strong, pungent smoke, and everything went out. Before her eyes closed entirely, she saw blurry images of black cloak figures around her in her subconscious state, getting nearer and nearer towards her…

She smelt it; something extremely strong and unpleasant. It was blood, fresh blood.

Then, she was knocked out; completely.


End file.
